A Twilight Bash
by AveryandRebecca Twins For Life
Summary: Two twins, Avery and Rebecca, begin their journey as their closest friends force them to read Twilight. Come see what the girls do! Anti Twilight/Twilight Bash. Flames & Reviews welcome! It is after all, a free speech country!


Avery here! So, I can't believe this is actually happening! Our first bash. It's so wonderful!

_Rebecca here! And let me say, Avery, don't get emotional, cause it will all be crushed because of the rabid Twilight fans._

Awe. But, we need flames! COME ON FLAMES! I will use them to start up the BBQ! YEAH!

_And we'll save them up to heat our homes. So, while your house is cold, or warm, OURS will be like a toaster. All nice and warm and toasty, not just warm. HA!_

But please, spare yourselves the anger and panic and trouble breathing (for some) and don't read this is you are a rabid Twilight fan. Please, if not for us... then for yourselves, since anger and stress are not good at all. Which is why Rebecca-

_Hi_

-And myself wrote this. To release our frustration on the book known as Twilight. We ARE NOT bashing Stephenie Meyer. Not at all, since I do enjoy The Host. So please, if you are going to flame, don't rant about how we are dissing Stephenie Meyer, cause we aren't. We are just bashing Twilight.

_I mean, come on. We respect Twilight enough to capitalize the first letter of Twilight. So that has to count. Jeez._

So, if you chose to stick around. Well, read on.

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except for this story, for it is a true event, until we say it's not. Until we say where our story ends, and another... lets say adventure... begins. We do not own 'The House of Night Novels' those are owned by the fabulous PC and Kristen Cast. And luckily we do not own... Twilight... that belongs and can stay with Stephenie Meyer. Cause if we owned it... so many things will be changed, and so many people will have personalities. Well, tata for now, and happy reading! Peoples names, are real. But how are you going to find them in a world this big. Okay, you'll narrow down to Canada, cause that's where we live, not going to tel you the province, but you can rule out the three territories. **

* * *

A Twilight Bash  
Fact until we say it becomes Fiction!

An AveryandRebecca Twins For Life Production

"Come on! How could you have not read Twilight!?" The straight blonde from across the school cafeteria exclaimed.

The girl across from her, the one with the pin straight mid back brown hair looked up from her 'House of Night, Marked by PC and Kristen Cast' book. "I'm sorry what?"

"Twilight? Come on Rebecca! You know, the Twilight Saga by the awesome Stephenie Meyer. It is way, way, _way_ better than House of Night." The blonde scoffed out the last words like they were a disease.

"Casey, I will not read Twilight. I don't want to read Twilight. I like my House of Night novels." Rebecca replied, staying as calm as possible.

However, Casey stood up, the chair falling over behind her. It clattered loudly in the cafeteria, and it silenced the chatter. "How could you NOT want to read TWILIGHT!?"

A girl with jet black hair that also went down to her mid back walked up. The tips were neon green, and added to the raven black of her hair. "Casey, many people just have their reasons not to read Twilight."

Casey's mouth dropped, and she let out a breath. "Brenna! Brenna!"

A light brown girl walked over, her hair was short to her shoulders. "Yes?"

"They haven't read Twilight, and never will!" Casey exclaimed.

Avery sat down next to Rebecca. "Are you serious?"

Rebecca nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yes."

Casey and Brenna where in a hot discussion about what to do with the two Twilight deprived girls. Avery and Rebecca just rolled their eyes and kept to themselves.

"Becca… is that you third time reading Marked?" Avery asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "Hey, it's a _good_ vampire book, Twin."

Avery nodded. "Sure is. And you do know Twin is copyrighted by PC and Kristen Cast."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes I do."

Both Avery and Rebecca jumped when something was slammed down on the table. Looking over at it, they found a Brenna with a very scary smile. Her hands where on top of a black book, and she was watching the girls. "Do you both know what this is?"

"Uh… it's black… the Bible?" Rebecca said stupidly. Truth is, both Rebecca and Avery knew what it was, and they couldn't believe what was going to happen.

"OH MY GOD! NOOOO! It's not the _Bible_!" Casey exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"They thought it was a Bible!?" A random girl that none of these four girls ever met before cried out.

"YES!" Brenna exclaimed.

"Great, more Tweeks." Avery muttered under her breath.

"Umm… definition please?" Rebecca mumbled.

"Oh, it's like a Twerd, Twilight nerd. Only it's a Twilight Geek. Tweeks." Avery whispered back.

"That's it." Brenna whispered harshly. "You two are going to read Twilight, TONIGHT!"

Both Avery and Rebecca's mouths dropped.

"W-What?" Avery stammered.

"Ditto?" Rebecca added.

"Read Twilight, tonight. I want a full report on it tomorrow." Casey nodded announced

The bell rang and kids quickly stood up, the lunch room had long before gone back to the chatter. Avery and Rebecca just sat there, mouths hanging open as Brenna and Casey left, leaving two perfect condition Twilight books in front of the frozen girls. Avery's left eye twitched.

"They seriously want us to read these… this… embarrassment to vampires!?" Rebecca whined, reaching for a book.

"Wait, WAIT! Don't touch it yet!?" Avery exclaimed, pulling Rebecca's hand back. "They have to be… have to be… uh…"

Rebecca just rolled her eyes. "Okay, how hard could it be? I mean, we have spare next block… so we might as well just chill here and begin our torture."

Rebecca picked up a book and opened it. She scoffed and put it down instantly.

"That bad already?" Avery asked, looking amused.

"No, just look at the very first page." Rebecca slowly shook her head.

Avery reached for Rebecca's copy of Twilight and opened it. She laughed hysterically and dropped the book on the table. It landed with a loud, empty thud. Empty, because that's what all the character's personalities are. Empty, shallow, you name it.

"Okay, that is funny!" Avery leaned back in her chair, her skinny form shaking with laughter. "Honestly, how could you write that in the book?"

Rebecca slowly shook her head, reading the very front page again. "How indeed Twin. How indeed."

Avery grabbed the other copy of Twilight and sighed in relief where there was no writing in it. However, she quickly flipped through the book and froze at a page. There was Edward's name, and it was highlighted. Avery shook her head, and flipped some more pages. Other parts where Edward's name showed up where also either highlighted, underlined, or little stars/hearts/smiley faces were drawn around it.

"Twin, you will not believe this." Avery mumbled, showing Rebecca the page of underlined Edward's.

Rebecca laughed just as hysterically as Avery. "Oh god, I feel sorry for you honey."

"How in the world do they expect us to read this when it's written in and-" Avery looked closer, "Is that glitter!?"

Rebecca started to laugh even harder, dropping the copy of Twilight on the floor. The very first page was open, and the writing was showing out to the world.

"I really hoped that our friends wouldn't have succumbed to the Twilight fancraze." Avery muttered, opening to the first chapter, "But... I guess it's to late to stop them and turn them back now..."

Rebecca calmed down long enough to grab the book on the floor. She couldn't help but laugh as she read the first piece of writing in the book. Laughing under her breathing she opened to the first chapter as well. On the first page:

_One day, Edward will come! All the vampires will come! They will take me away, and teach me about their kind. And in the end, _I_ will become a vampire. And Bella will be pushed aside, as Edward realizes that his love for me is so much more deeper than his love for Bella!_

And around that, where little stars, hearts, and a cute little border made up of - what else - sparkles.

* * *

Avery! True events, I swear! Our friends, still friends, have been sucked into the crazed Twilight world. I mean, we banter and fight back and forth about Twilight and the good vampire books. But hey, we still do stuff together.

_Yeah, I mean, we are not going to let a bunch of books screw over an awsome friendship! Nicely put my Emo friend ;)_

Did... Did you just call me EMO! :(

_Lolz. Yes, yes I did. :D_

Sight. Whatever.

The Emo Has Spoken  
(//_T) Avery.

_The GameCube Smasher Has Spoken  
Rebecca ;)_

**Review or flame. It doesn't matter. Because, we live in Canada, a free country with free speech. And most of you will probably live in the United States of America, and you also have free speech. And of course in other places of the world. But, it is free speech, and this is our opinion. And if you decide to flame, well, whatever. :)**


End file.
